Nostalgia
by EleanorRigbyBane
Summary: One-Shot. Christmas at the institute. Isabelle is planning a party and she's bought presents for everyone. What happens when certain present makes her feel nostalgic? Alec and Jace comes to the rescue!. I suck at summaries. It's better than it looks, give it a change. Read it.


**I decided to make a one-shot of the Mortal Instruments. I love this saga so much! This might contain spoilers so if you have not read COHF I advise you not to read. I warned you. I know it's june, but Christmas is so nostalgic that I could not resist. Follow, review, fav if you liked it. I almost cried when I wrote this so I only hope you to like it, guys. I know it's too early for christmas but I just could not resist. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to Cassie Clare.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun had just come up and a thin layer of snow was covering the city making it look glowing. Despite the fact that it was early in the morning, half of the New Yorkers were outside in the streets buying gifts, walking or enjoying the cold but warm weather. That was a special day… it was December the 24th. Yes, it was Christmas, a time for happiness, a time to be with family and a time admire the beautiful Christmas' decoration that were hanging around the big city.

Isabelle Lightwood opened her eyes. She knew what day was and she could not be more excited. She got out of the bed, dressed and when to wake everybody up. There had to be a good reason why she had woken up so early. Well, if you considered 7 am too early. She quickly went to her brothers' bedrooms, first Alec then Jace. They had to help her with dinner. She had a great menu for that night. She had planned to invite everyone: Clary, Jocelyn, Luke, Maia, Bat, Magnus, Simon and even Tessa Grey and Brother Zachariah...or a least the one who tend to be Brother Zachariah (she addressed him as the one who stole Church).

She entered Alec's room. It was dark inside and it was a totally mess… as always.

"Alec, Alec, Alec. Wake up, there's a long list of things to do for today! Do you know what day it's today?" she said, jumping into Alec's bed. He just stirred and opened his blue eyes slightly.

"Umm? Yes, December the 24th. What's with it?" he asked.

"_What's with it? _Are you serious? Today is _almost Christmas_ and are you asking me what's with it?" she looked at him in disbelief "Just wake up, get dressed with your best clothes – I don't mean the ratty ones- and go to the kitchen to help me, please" He let out a sigh and said "OK. Now get off of me and let me at least take a shower" she smiled and hugged him. She let the room and went to get Jace.

Her adopted brother's room had always characterized by its neatness and its cleanliness. It was clear that he was obsessed with cleaning (thing that Alec was not). She opened the door and entered the room slowly making sure that everything was in order. She didn't know if Clary had spent the night at the institute, but since they had defeated Jonathan, it was obvious that their relationship was stronger than ever and because of it, she _did not want_ to find her brother in a compromising situation with his girlfriend who also was a very good friend of hers. Thanks to the angel, Jace was alone in his room, sleeping soundly. Or that was what she thought…

"Izzy… I know it's you. I'm not trying to be rude, but since this is one of the fewest days that I can sleep so much the only thing that I want is you know, to sleep, I'm going to give you the opportunity to let me know what are the reasons for you being here. You know that people with my looks must have more than seven hours of sleep" he said sleepy. Izzy smiled at his brother's greeting and said "I know, Jace, but this is really important. Today is almost Christmas and I want you to help me in the kitchen and I want you to decorate".

"I know you appreciate people with my good taste, but Isabelle, it's only seven in the morning. Let my wake up properly, please." Isabelle smiled evilly.

"You can call Clary if you want, ya' know… to help decorating and everything" Jace sat up and got his phone. It was obvious that he was dialing Clary's number. "OK, you win; you can make this crazy Christmas party if you want. Now get out at least you want to see me naked" she looked at him in gratitude and got out. Then she went to her parents' room but soon realized that they had already waked up.

You might be asking "Shadowhunters celebrate Christmas?" and the answer is yes. Through the years Christmas was only another vain mundane celebration that shadowhunters found rather annoying, but it was such a big and beautiful celebration that most of the shadowhunters around the world had taken it. They not necessary decorated the institutes or their houses, but certainly they exchanged some gifts and Isabelle Lightwood was more than pleased to be the host of a Christmas party in the institute with friends and family. She had heard that London's Institute hosted the best parties and she wanted to have something as beautiful as London's party.

She was too amazed with Christmas that, despite all the drama and war that Jonathan had caused, she had bought presents for everyone, even for Clary, Magnus and obviously for Simon.

The day passed normally as it was expected to be. Maryse and Robert (they were in charge of the kitchen) banned her from the place because; let's say this clearly… she did not know how to cook. She burnt even the cereal. Jace and Clary were decorating the hall with all the Christmas ornaments. Alec was the one who hadn't a specific work so she has asked him to do some things for her like helping her to carry all the presents to under the tree.

All of her gifts were well hidden. They were in her closet. Not that Alec or Jace were going to look for them, but then she remembered the main reason why she had hidden the presents in first place… the simple thought of it hurt her.

She remembered her baby brother Max. The little kid with brown hair and glasses that was too big for his face. The little brother she'd lost just a few months ago. Tears came to her eyes with the simple mental image of the limp body of her dead baby brother. She'd never forget the day when they buried him… It had been the saddest day in her life. She'd miss her brother's curiosity for the simplest things, how bad he liked that mundane drawings that then Simon had told her were called Manga, and the love she knew he had for his siblings.

He was the reason why. She knew he'd search for his presents. He had once thought that no one really listened to him. But the real fact was that she treasured every single thing he had told her. She remembered one time in special. Max was about 8 years old and he was trying to tell the Lightwood family his most recent discovery of the best Manga ever. As always, Maryse and Robert were not really paying attention because of some trouble with the Clave. Alec and Jace were in deep conversation… maybe Parabatai´s stuff. She saw the sad look Max gave his family and then he continued eating. At the end of the dinner Isabelle had called Max and told him "Max, I was listening to you, and I really think that is good you like drawings. You like them very much, don't you?" Max smiled at her and said "Yes! Finally someone that listen to me. Naruto is the best manga ever! Although mom and dad won't buy me any more editions of it" he sounded sad. Back then was where she got the idea of buying him that mangas he liked so much and she had planned on giving him a special edition of it with the Anime movie. She had taken the time to go to a book store, asked for the manga and for the movie. It seemed to be such a long time since then. It was almost 7 months and now she regretted not giving him his present, the things she hadn't said, the things she would not do with him. The only thing she could do was to stare.

She was sitting in front of a wrapped box. Well… and unwrapped box that contained two special editions of a manga, an animated movie and the third season of an anime. All Naruto. The manga she knew her baby brother liked the most. Tears were threatening to slip from her eyes. She saw the card she'd give Max with the gift and it quoted "Finally someone really listens to you". Tears started to rush down her face.

* * *

**Well, dear readers, I'm not dead. I just had this idea running in my mind. And the only thing that could help me was writing it down. This consist of about one or two chapters from here. This was supposed to be shorter but… you know. I hope you like. I know I was writing a PJO story but I'm afraid I won't continue it. Two reasons: school is nearly to the end and university is coming! So I'm so sorry. I thing I'll write short stories from now on. Review, fav and follow please. That makes me happy! **


End file.
